Requiem For a Wolf
by LoveofVelma
Summary: On a trip to a ski resort, a vacation ordered by Velma's doctor, Scooby becomes lost in the mountains. To survive, he faces the greatest adventure of his life and Shaggy must decide to stay with Velma or go searching for his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Requiem for a Wolf

Disclaimer:

This story is a work of fiction. Scooby Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and /or Cartoon Network. Names, characters, locations, and events are fabricated from the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, locations, or events is entirely coincidental.

Rose Wolf is a real person and has graciously given consent to use her name.

Ideas taken from "All I am is me" by 'littlebixuit' and "Sandalwood and Maple Syrup" by 'M. Night Wolfalona' are used with permission. Thanks guys!

A/N: Since Scooby and the wolves in this story can't speak our language too well, especially with a mouth full of Scooby Snacks in Scooby's case, I have taken the liberty of translating their howls, barks, growls, and other sounds.

Prolong

It was biting cold that day when the two crossed the border from Alaska into Canada. They had watched the shimmering curtain of the northern lights together before they left their home forever, "In search of new adventures" was the way Blaze put it; Blaze, so named for the white stripe from nose to forehead was big, muscular and with a snarl that gave the warning, "Don't open that can of pain unless you can stand the hurt!" Most didn't; those that did lived to regret that decision. If they lived. Few, if any, matched his strength, cunning and pride in leading their pack.

Rose, smaller, leaner but able to run with her mate all day unless he really went all out which he rarely did; setting a pace that ate up ground without overtaxing their strength. Her ferociousness was well known inside and outside the pack; not heavy enough to go toe to toe, Rose relied on quickness to cut her opponent, leaving the wolf bleeding and whimpering for mercy. There was no mercy.

The pack had grown too big and rather than pushing some of the omega members of the pack away to form another pack or join another pack which he could have done by pack law, Blaze had given the "new adventures" excuse, named Three Toes leader; he and Rose had left the pack the following day.

It had taken most of the year for the two wolves to wander down through Canada. If they had a calendar and could have read it, they would have known that November 13th was the day they crossed into the United States and had taken up residence in the 'High Reaches' area of the Kettering mountain range.

----------Xxxxxx

Chapter one: Leaving Home

_The horse on the carousel was her favorite. She could close her eyes and pretend the horse was real. She could pretend the breeze blowing in her short brunette hair was real too. She kept her hair short because it was easy to care for, shampoo, towel dry and __be done._

"_Can we do it again?"Velma cried when the carousel slowed then stopped. She could __usually wheedle one more ride out of her Aunt Abby. Later there would be fresh baked warm cookies and cold milk and after dinner she would crawl into her uncle's lap to hear wonderful stories but first another ride on her favorite horse._

Velma became aware of soft kisses on her cheek and lips awaking her. "Mmmmm, good morning handsome" she wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kisses.

After breakfasting, they opened the door to the book store at eight a.m. At nine, the first shipment of books arrived. They had just finished unpacking the books when the telegram arrived; short and not so sweet, it only announced the passing of her Aunt Abby.

Some thirty minutes later the package was delivered; plain brown wrapping paper with Velma's name and in care of the book store. Still in shock from the news of the passing of Aunt Abby, Velma took the package into the office. Sitting at the worn wooden desk Velma tore the wrapping paper away to reveal an envelope and a photograph album.

The envelope only contained one piece of paper on a lawyer's letterhead. Neatly typed was the last wish of Aunt Abby to have the enclosed album sent to Velma and that funeral arrangements were being made and that she would be informed as soon as arrangements were finalized.

On opening the album Velma gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. The first page was a dedication of the album to Velma; square in the center of the page was one picture. A picture of a very young Velma on a carousel horse with her hands thrown high in the air and a beaming Aunt Abby standing to the side.

The caption read "Look Aunt Abby...No hands!"

"Oh my God...I never knew" sobbed Velma. The rest of the album contained photograph's of Velma all the way through school including one she never knew existed; a picture of her and Shaggy dancing at his senior prom although she hadn't been his date that night. Also included was the newspaper clipping of the announcement of their engagement and two pages of wedding photographs.

It would be an hour before Shaggy found her, sobbing and slowly turning the pages of the album.

---------Xxxxxx

December 22nd...

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers doctor" the assistant announced as she opened the door to Dr. Joe's office. Dr. Joe rose from behind his cluttered desk, indicating the overstuffed visitor's chairs.

"I guess it's a relief to have all those tests done with."

'That's an understatement' Velma thought as she took the offered chair. An hour and a half of being poked, prodded, pricked and electrodes placed all over her body had left her irritable, sore and questioning why all this was necessary.

"I guess you're wondering why all this was necessary," as if he could read her mind, "I've been your family doctor for...well, let's say for a long time. In that time I hope I've become a friend as well as your doctor. Velma, we'll have to wait for the blood test results to be sure but I can relieve your worries. Physically, I can find nothing amiss. What does concern me is this depression Shaggy has told me about. I know you took the passing of your aunt hard and that explains some of my concern...but not all.

"Velma, I'm giving you a choice. Not bed rest, but I want you to take two weeks off with no work and no mysteries except where to have dinner. I've taken the liberty of making some phone calls. One of my favorite ski resorts just had a cancellation. I told them to hold it in your name."

"I don't ski. At least not well, I haven't even graduated from the bunny slopes. What's the other choice?"

"As a friend, I hope you'll take the ski resort. Rest your fanny in a hot tub after a day of skiing. Your other choice is to rest your fanny on a psychiatrist's couch for as long as it takes."

"And where is this ski resort?" Velma knew when she was defeated. She was mad at Shaggy and Dr. Joe! Teaming up against her, she had had no real choice!

"Oh, you don't get off that easy" he laughed, "I want you back in two weeks for a follow up. You have some homework to do. In two weeks I want you off the bunny slopes and skiing at least the intermediate slopes. To make sure you do your homework I've arranged a personalized ski instructor for you.

"Jeannine, has Mrs. Rogers' ski instructor shown up?" he pressed the knob on the intercom.

"Yes doctor, she is in the waiting room now" came a feminine mechanized voice.

"Send her in will you please?"

It took only minutes before one pert, bouncy red head was ushered into Doctor Joe's office.

"You didn't think we were going to let you two have all the fun did you? This is going to be so much fun. Velma, you have to do everything I say! Doctor's orders!" Beamed Daphne.

"Oh, joy! And where are we supposed to have all this fun?" Velma's question had yet to be answered.

"It's in the Kettering mountains at a place called 'High Reaches Bed and Breakfast'. It's just outside the ski resort." Dr. Joe announced. "I suggest you go home and pack. I'll see you in two weeks."

With a few minor details worked out, the fully loaded Mystery Machine with Fred driving began the drive to High Reaches Ski Resort the following morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Two: Lady Wolf

He was alone. For really the first time he was alone. And cold. It wasn't his fault, not really. After being cooped up in the house, forgotten as Shaggy and Velma had argued over what to take on this ski vacation. Then only a quick trip outside before being hustled into the van to be caged (it felt like a cage anyway) in the back until Daphne had requested a pit stop. Scooby had never understood this 'pit stop' the girls always wanted; he had never seen a 'pit'.

They had pulled into the next rest area. Fred, Daphne and Velma headed into the cafe and the 'pit stop' while Shaggy and Scooby headed over to the dog run. It had started to snow and the wind had picked up. That had been the start of the trouble.

Scooby had spotted the little white bunny and being the friendly dog he was, decided to go over and see what was happening in bunny world. The bunny had seen this big dog bounding his way and decided to go somewhere else. Hopefully where there were no big dogs! Scooby, seeing the bunny running away thought the bunny wanted to play and the chase was on.

Scooby had a decision to make and very little time to do so. He looked back over his shoulder; at this elevation the wind had increased, small drifts were already forming at the base of the trees. The snow was being driven at an angle, making any paw prints near non-existent.

Scooby had been told by Shaggy and Velma of their destination, 'High Reaches' and he reasoned that his best bet, now that retracing his back path was out of the question, would be to make his way to this 'High Reaches' and meet them there. That left taking the trail that beaconed from a break in the bushes.

With all the running Scooby had done, the snow was melting as soon as it landed on his coat. Shaking his body from nose to tail Scooby started trotting up the path into the unknown.

He hadn't traveled very far along the path when he became aware of the scent. It was a tantalizing scent especially since he was also hungry in addition to being lost and cold. It wasn't the smell of a large pizza with double cheese but it was a wonderful smell. He started trotting faster.

He had found the source of the smell and begun digging in the snow. Intent on the meaty morsel he was surprised when something struck him on the shoulder. Bowled into the bushes beside the trail, he had been hit so hard he was knocked off his paws, rolling completely over.

Coming to his paws quickly, curious to see what had hit him, he found himself looking into the jaws of a wolf; lips drawn up in a snarl that exposed a mouth full of sharp teeth and just above the muzzle he found the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Were you born stupid or did you have to work at it!" the wolf snarled.

"My name is Scooby Doo. I'm lost, cold and hungry" Scooby ignored the insult thrown by the wolf; he shook, throwing snow in all directions.

"My name is Rose...Come with me...I guess I can give you one lesson." The wolf picked up a stick, backing away, her eyes never leaving the dog in front of her.

The trap snapped closed, breaking the stick on the second try. The wolf dropped what was left of the broken twig. "That could have been your paw, if you were lucky. Don't eat that meat!" the wolf stepped in front of Scooby, standing between him and the meat. "It's poisoned!"

"I guess you saved my life" Scooby gulped, looking at the twig that was still caught in the jaws of the trap.

"You might say that" the wolf smiled for the first time. Scooby thought she had a smile that matched those pretty brown eyes.

"I said I was lost. My master and our friends were headed to 'High Reaches', could you lead me there?"

"We'll talk later, this wind and snow isn't going to let up soon, we need to get under cover quickly," without waiting the wolf turned, continuing down the trail.

"You coming?" she threw back into the wind.

--------Xxxxxx

As Scooby was coming to his decision and starting up the path, Fred leaned back, "Girls, I don't like the look of those dark clouds or this snow. I think the sooner we get to the 'High Reaches' bed and breakfast the better. I'm surprised that bed and breakfast had a cancellation."

"No mystery there Fred. Doctor Joe canceled his own reservation, giving it to us" Daphne explained, "the B and B isn't in the resort itself but a short ways outside the resort. Doctor Joe said it is close enough you can ski to the lifts." They turned when the door opened, watching as Shaggy walked quickly toward their booth. Surprisingly, Velma had remained quiet during this exchange between her two best friends.

"Hey gang, Scooby's gone!"

"Gone where Shag?" Fred asked.

"Who knows? He just ran off chasing a white rabbit!"

"Is this some Alice in Wonderland joke? Did Scoob follow the rabbit down a hole?" Daphne smiled.

"I'm not joking! Scoob is gone" his friends knew then he wasn't joking.

"You girls go with Shag. I want to see about something first" Fred instructed. Daphne wondered what Fred had in mind but followed Velma and Shaggy outside after the three had replaced their outer coats. The wind pushed them along until Shaggy pointed out ahead of them. "Scooby ran off that way."

Fred ran up to his friends. "Bad news gang. This is the start of a blizzard. We have to get to 'High Reaches' before they close the roads. I don't think we want to wait out a blizzard in the van."

"What about our food? And Scooby?" the girls and Shaggy asked at once.

"I changed our food order to 'to go'. Shag, I'm sorry, we all care for Scooby but this place is shutting down soon so the employees can go home. Scooby is on his own. We will come back as soon as they reopen the roads."

"Promise Fred?"

"Of course, now let's get on the road while we still can!"

"Freddy, can we get through to the resort?" Daphne placed her arms around her husbands waist.

"We can if we get going as soon as possible. It's only another hour, maybe an hour and a half. I'll get the van started and warmed up. Help Velma and Shag with the food." Fred only hoped he had hidden the fear that squeezed his chest as he walked away.

Shaggy looked toward where his best friend had disappeared. "Scooby Doo, Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Three: The Hut

Scooby couldn't have answered Shaggy's question even if he had heard it. The wind was blowing the snow so hard now, it was hard just to stay on the game trail. He had tried to make conversation but the wind whipped the words away as soon as they were out of his mouth. Rose didn't seem to be the talkative type anyway.

The hut drifted out of the driven snow suddenly, Rose led Scooby to the lee side. "At least we will be out of the wind." She said as she circled before laying down.

"Why not go inside?" Scooby wondered, glimpsing those captivating brown eyes.

"This is a man-den. I don't trust man." She spoke as if that was explanation enough. Scooby took a quick tour around outside the hut, ending in front of Rose. The hut was small, used by cross country skiers to warm up and rest before continuing.

The door was just to the right of where Rose had chosen; enough room for Scooby to stand on his hind legs without bothering her. A tug on the rope that hung down within reach lifted the two by four that bared the door from the inside; the door swung open with Scooby's weight. A quick examination of the hut showed the room to be sparingly furnished. A small table and two chairs sat on one side with a cot complete with blankets covering most of the back wall. A small heating stove separated the bed and cot. Cans of soup, tea and other assorted canned foodstuffs was stored under the cot.

"Got a can opener?" Scooby asked on returning outside.

"What's a can opener?" Rose questioned, rising to follow Scooby; she stopped in front of the door, shaking.

"Never mind. You can come in, no man here. There is nothing to fear." Scooby encouraged. "No one here but us chickens."

"I think I'll stay _out _side" Rose wasn't too sure about this dog or being inside the man-den. Her remembered experiences with man wasn't what nice dreams were made of. Still, they would be out of the wind and snow and there was _something _compelling about this "Scooby". She took a tentative step into the room; her eyes darting from side to side, expecting a man to jump out at any time.

"See? It's going to be alright. We can get some sleep and get a fresh start in the morning." Scooby stepped backwards, letting Rose enter the hut and explore the small room. Rising on his hind legs again, he pushed against the door which banged closed; the two by four dropping down into the provided slot, effectively locking them inside.

"What did you do that for? Now we're locked inside! How are supposed to get out?" Rose rushed to the door. She started to shake even more than before.

"We'll get out in the morning, promise. For now the wind and snow and monsters can't get in." Scooby jumped onto the cot. "Besides, this is much better than the cold hard ground, covered with snow. You ought to try it...so soft and warm." He used his paws to pull the blanket back.

"Monsters? What monsters?" 'This is one strange dog' Rose thought, 'but he is kinda cute'.

"Come on up here and I'll tell you about a snow monster my friends and I got involved with one time."

Curious, Rose jumped up on the cot. It was softer and warmer that sleeping out in the snow and wind.

"A snow monster?" 'this should be interesting' thought Rose.

"One day Shaggy, that's my master, and I got separated from the gang. We had this big giant snow monster chasing us..." and Scooby continued to tell one of his more exciting stories ( which was more exciting than what really happened, but Scooby could always improve on the true story ).

"We may have ruined Fred's trap, but we did catch the snow monster" Scooby finished. Rose had relaxed, curling into a ball while she listened to Scooby's story.

"That was quite a story Scooby but we better get some sleep. We have a long day of walking tomorrow," her eyes were drooping lower. She had completely forgotten about the wind as it howled around the little hut as Scooby wove his tale.

"So you are going to help me to find my way to 'High Reaches'?" Scooby couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

"It's not far, I guess it's the only way I'll get rid of you...we will have to pass through Rory's pack area."

"Rory?" Scooby asked.

'Yes...Rory, the wolf who had wanted her as a mate after...better not go there' Thought Rose.

"He's the leader of the local wolf pack. He's one wolf you don't want to tangle with." She left it at that.

"Rose, wolves usually travel in packs. Where is your pack. Where is your mate? You are too beautiful not to have a mate."

"Thanks...you ask too many questions! My mate is...dead...and it was my fault!" she rose, circled then lay done, her back toward Scooby.

"I'm sorry." Scooby reached down, grabbed the blanket in his teeth and pulling it up over Rose and himself whispered "Good night Rose."

It had been an eventful day for Scooby and he was soon fast asleep. Not so for Rose. It had been her fault that Blaze no longer ran beside her. She had tried so hard to forget that day and now this _dog_ had asked the question that brought the memory alive again. Worse, tomorrow they would have to cross Rory's territory. She stayed awake, trying to think of a way to avoid Rory but the only path led through his territory, she only hoped they could get through without any trouble. She wanted nothing to do with Rory, not as a mate or otherwise. Sleep did come eventually; along with the dreams.

She dreamed of that fateful day, of hunting and playing in the snow. They had traveled out of their normal hunting area that day; they had tried to run when they saw the hunter but it had been too late.

The hunter had fired, hitting Blaze who tumbled head first into the snow.

---------Xxxxxx

Scooby had indeed worked his magic with the door, releasing them the next morning. The wind had died but was brisk enough to pick up the loose snow, blowing it in their faces. Rose had set the pace at first, then dropped back to walk with Scooby. She saw ahead what she had been looking for all morning. She smiled a wolfs smile, 'time for a little fun!'

The trees had converged on the trail and one was just right. As they passed the tree Rose stepped into Scooby's shoulder forcing him to step off the trail, brushing the limb that overhung the trail. The limb dumped its load of snow onto his head and neck. Rose broke into peals of laughter.

"You did that on purpose!" Scooby was busy shaking the snow off with a lot hitting Rose.

"Snow monster! Snow monster! OOOOOHH! I'm scared of the snow monster!"

"I'll show you snow monster!" Scooby lunged at her but Rose was too quick, jumping out of the way and reaching down to grab his paw, flipping him over into more snow.

"Oh, someone save me from the snow monster!" Rose ran down the path with Scooby close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Four: The Bed and Breakfast

The Mystery Machine pulled into the High Reaches Ski Resort two hours after leaving the rest stop cafe. The weather had not been bad enough to cause the roads to be closed but it had made Fred drive slower.

"Hey gang," Fred called out, "We made it." The three others crowded to the front of the van.

"Looks kinda deserted." observed Shaggy.

"With this weather, I'm not surprised," Daphne responded, "A right here Freddy; the B and B shouldn't be too far."

"I hope they're still open." Velma remarked.

"They will be," Daphne looked at her friend, "I called from the cafe while we waited for our food."

"Good thinking Daph," Fred smiled at his wife, "I've about had it with driving."

"That should be it," Daphne pointed to a house with the lights still on. She was answered by the automatic garage door opening and a man waving them inside. "Freddy, will the van fit with the skis on top? I don't want what happened to the refrigerator to happen again."

"That was an accident. Besides, Shaggy and I had the damage fixed the next day."

"Hi, I'm Tom Baxter. We've been expecting you." the man said, watching the two couples pile out of the van.

"I'm Fred Jones," Fred answered, "my wife Daphne and our friends, Shaggy and Velma Rogers."

"Ladies, why don't you go in and meet my wife, Betty? She has some hot cider waiting, or some mulled wine if you prefer. We gentlemen can get your luggage, your rooms are all ready and waiting for you."

"Fred, as usual, I think Daphne packed everything except the kitchen sink!" Shaggy commented when Fred opened the rear door of the van.

"I heard that Shaggy! You'll find the sink next to your food box." Daphne was immediately sorry for the comment; the food box contained a weeks supply of Scooby Snacks. "I'm sorry Shaggy, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Daph. Mr. Baxter, we lost our dog back at the rest stop. He ran away chasing a rabbit and I'm worried about him out in this blizzard." he explained to Tom.

"Tom, please. No need for formalities, I'm sure he will be fine. These weathermen around here see two snowflakes and immediately it's a blizzard."

Betty Baxter, pleasantly plump, gray hair streaking her darker hair, met the girls who shed their outer coats, "Come in, go stand by the fire and warm up." She took their coats, hanging them in the hall closet. "Would you like some hot cider or wine while we wait for your luggage?"

"You mark my words," Tom said, setting the arm load of luggage on the floor, "This blizzard as they call it will blow itself out by morning. The resort will have to dig out, same as we will, but they should have the slopes groomed and ready by the afternoon if not before. With the snowfall there will be some good skiing."

After visiting with their hosts for a short time, the couples thanked their hosts for the drinks, said good night and headed off to their bedrooms for some sleep in anticipation of skiing the next day. Betty Baxter was just finishing cleaning up, placing the drink cups in the drainer when her husband came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"About ready, dear? Every thing is locked up."

"Yes, I just finished and every thing is set up for breakfast," she answered, leaning back in his arms, "so it's Velma we are to keep an eye on? She's cute but did you notice...she's lost weight and her clothes seem to hang on her?"

"I noticed, but there is nothing we can do tonight. Your wonderful cooking will put some weight on her, it certainly worked for me," Tom said, patting his stomach, "come on, it's bedtime."

---------Xxxxxx

The snow plows had worked through the night, clearing the roads. Bright sunshine made the pure white snow glisten in contrast to the dirty snow banks blocking the Baxter's driveway.

"What do you young people have planned for today?" Tom Baxter pushed the empty plate away, sipping his hot strong coffee. 'Just the way I like it', he winked at his wife.

The night before, Shaggy had been worried about Scooby and hadn't taken the time to examine their hosts, he took the time now. Tom Baxter was fit for his age, had the eternal tan of an avid skier. Dressed in old faded jeans, red and black checkered wool shirt and fleece lined slippers he exuded an air of confidence.

Betty, had that same air of self-assurance, completely comfortable in letting her husband have the spotlight, knowing that she was the power behind the light. And she was a good cook, Shag noticed that Velma had cleaned her plate of ham, scrambled eggs, biscuits, (home made if he wasn't mistaken and he seldom was when it came to food), three flavors of jams, (also home made), and the richest, strongest coffee he had ever had. He sipped at his own cup of coffee as Fred answered Tom's question.

"I think we'll need to split up," Fred was saying, "Shaggy and I will head back to the rest area, see if we can locate Scooby. Daphne wants to check out the resort before getting Velma on the slopes. Shaggy and I should be back in time to join the girls on the slopes this afternoon."

'You mean Daphne wants to check out the shops don't you Fred. I saw that look in her eye when we got here yesterday' Velma thought.

"I think you'll find the blue square slopes to your liking. Hemlock is challenging enough and Skyline Trail is very scenic with several vista points where you can stop and take a break."

Tom replaced his slippers with well worn work boots; pushing the control to lift the garage door, "Let's see what the snow plows left us."

"Can we help?" Daphne said over the noise of the garage door opening.

"I never turn down help," Betty Baxter replied, "I was planning on making muffins for breakfast tomorrow, Velma, would you mind getting the batter ready? Daphne, the guys will need some fresh coffee, and I'll get the blueberries and do the dishes. Then we can settle back and plan for dinner."

Since the girls had worked in each others kitchens before, everything went effortlessly with a warm camaraderie quickly developing between the girls and Betty. With the coffee ready, Velma placed the muffin pans in the oven.

"I always make a few extra for sampling" Betty smiled. The three poured cups of coffee for themselves and their husbands before they went outside to check on how far the men had gotten in clearing the driveway.

The snow blower had made quick work of clearing the drive way proper and the guys had almost finished clearing the snow bank left be the snow plow when Velma handed the cup of coffee to Shaggy.

"Thanks" all three men said taking the offered cups. Shaggy's warm kiss and hug felt good against the cold.

After clearing the last of the snow bank, Tom Baxter had decided to accompany Fred and Shaggy back to the rest area. Velma kissed Shaggy warmly, "Don't you go getting yourself lost. I don't want to call out search and rescue for you three!" She waved at the retreating van until it disappeared.

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all' Velma thought, 'but why had Tom Baxter pushed the idea of the blue square slopes and Skyline Trail without knowing what level of skiers they were?'


	5. Chapter 5

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Five: The Alpha Wolf, Part One

They had played along the trail until they had grown tired then continued walking. The sun was out but little sun made it through the canopy of trees to warm the path. Rose had led them to a stream which hadn't frozen over completely; quenching their thirst after their play time. It had been one mad wolf that climbed out of the stream after being not so gently pushed into the cold water. Scooby rolled over and over in laughter, "Got you back for the snow bath!"

"I hope you thought that was funny!" She shook herself off and led Scooby to a nearby pine tree, stretching out on the bed of pine needles under the hanging branches.

"Rose...you said it was your fault Blaze was shot...why was it your fault?" Scooby asked after he had stretched out beside her.

"You won't let it rest will you?" She looked at him as if for the first time and in a way maybe it was.

He was big, this dog, and strong. She had felt the underlying muscles rippling when he had pushed her into the stream and a while back, during their play fighting he had put her on her back. She usually relied on her speed to escape that situation but he had been too strong and had anticipated her movements.

Quick to laugh, even if the joke was on him; he had a humor much like her own, but able to be serious, like now. And too, she had to admit he _was cute_ with that lopsided smile of his that was always playing at the edges of his mouth. She wondered what his master was like.

Scooby was like no other dog she had encountered. There was _something_ hidden, something coiled deep inside, ready to emerge if and when needed. It didn't frighten her, she had felt this _something _before...in Blaze! But Blaze had been a wolf, not a dog!

"Blaze and I traveled North," she began, "North to what I've heard men call the land of the midnight sun. We joined a pack and one day Blaze challenged the leader. It was a bloody battle but Blaze won. We led the pack as the Alpha couple for a while but Blaze said we'd leave 'in search of new adventures'. A few days later we left."

"And traveled South to here? But why...Rose...A leader of the pack just doesn't give up and leave. I'm no wolf, but I know that much." Scooby said as Rose had risen, her ears forward, listening. "And that still doesn't explain why it was your fault," he continued.

"It was my fault! It was me that wanted to leave the pack, not Blaze. Me!" she looked at Scooby, "Listen!" Scooby heard it then, the howls of wolves. Wolves that had picked up the scent of their prey.

"Run!" No other encouragement was needed; no room for argument. Scooby didn't think that was all of the story behind Blaze but for now he had to just trust in Rose who knew these trails and woods.

"Run as if a snow monster was chasing you...this one is for real!" Rose yelled and ran with Scooby close behind at a full all out run.

They had eluded the pack for now but the howling of the following wolves urged Rose and Scooby on.

Rose had led them out of the woods onto a wind blown cleared area. Scooby wondered why she had left what protection the trees offered; there was no cover here, all he could do was to trust this wolf.

He looked back to see the wolves break through the tree line, closing the gap between hunters and prey.

One line of wolves swung wide effectively cutting off that direction of escape. Scooby heard the sound of cracking ice and Rose seemed to be slowing, allowing the line of wolves close the gap even more.

"It won't stop them but maybe it will slow them down." He was about to ask what she meant when she added, "Now...full out!" and she was turning, heading toward the trees again. He heard it, the sound of ice breaking through with the weight of the wolves. Rose had turned at the last possible moment or they would have broken through. He looked back to see several wolves fighting to gain a purchase on the ice only to have more ice break under their onslaught.

"We have a problem" Scooby said between puffs of breath in the still cold air.

"What problem other than we are being chased by a pack of wolves?" Rose was almost at the end of her strength but knew that to stop would be death for both of them.

"They aren't chasing us! They're herding us!" Scooby replied.

"One chance...if we can make the woods, I know a hiding place...at least rest" Rose offered some hope of escape. Scooby knew she couldn't hold out much longer and forged ahead, forging a windbreak that would save at least some of her strength. He held little hope that the wolves would allow any stoppage to rest.

They made the trees, darting quickly around trees and through thick underbrush; coming into the snow covered clearing and skidding to a stop. Ahead of them stood the trap the wolves had planned and they had been herded into. The pack had separated into two halves, one half had herded them into the woods, the second half now stood in a semi circle waiting for the first half to close the trap. Rose and Scooby found themselves completely surrounded, the trap complete with no escape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here but little Rosie?" A big white wolf smiled, separating himself from the pack, moving menacingly toward the panting couple.

"Rory!" Rose panted, trying to catch her breath. Rory, the wolf who had wanted Rose as a mate after the death of Blaze. She had rebuffed his attempts, choosing instead to live alone, outside the pack. Rory hadn't taken kindly to her rebuff.

"I might show mercy to your friend _if_ you agree to be my mate. Together we can whip this pack into shape and rule together" Rory began circling the pair.

"Not if you were the last _dog_ left on earth!" Rosie countered.

For a wolf, being called a dog was the ultimate insult. One that demanded retribution. Rory jerked his eyes from Scooby toward Rose as he charged. Rory was a seasoned fighter who fought with a controlled anger; he never rushed into a battle unless he knew he had the advantage. With her sagging strength she would be no match for him. Rose rushed to meet his challenge.

As Rose charged, that _something _Rose had felt down deep in Scooby uncoiled, came to the fore, and Scooby became a brown streak, meeting Rory's challenge shoulder to shoulder. So unexpected was Scooby's rush it took Rory by surprise, bowling him into the snow.

"Well, now you've done it!" Rose snarled, "two words of caution, guard your throat and don't go down!"

Nothing moved, not even a leaf as dog and wolf circled, snarling, their ears laid back against their heads. Their breaths dissipated quickly in the crisp air then Rory charged, driving his shoulder into Scooby. Deflected by Scooby's collar Rory missed Scooby's throat but left a gash along his left shoulder. Twisting in the snow was tricky but Scooby caught his balance; the gash on his shoulder burned like fire, blood from the wound dripped onto the snow, turning it crimson.

Rory turned and charged.


	6. Chapter 6

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Six: The Alpha Wolf, Part Two

A feint to the right by Scooby and Rory felt a fang rip along his side; he had missed completely. Red hot rage fueled Rory's next rush; Scooby reared on hind legs to meet the rush; The feint was expected this time and Scooby barely had time to dodge to the side; Rory's fangs snapped shut on empty air a fraction of an inch from his throat.

This was no monster in a rubber suit nor a ghost on wires. Scooby knew that the end was near. Rory had the advantage of being fresh where Scooby was already tiring. Rory had the experience of pack fighting but lacked the experience of being chased by monsters and ghosts even if they were fake.

Scooby looked around as he circled Rory; seeing the pack waiting in the expectant circle. This could have only one ending...death. Scooby realized he was not only fighting for his own life, but the life of Rose also. He saw her, her back to him, protecting his back. He couldn't see those eyes of hers but he could remember the playfulness in her eyes when she had tricked him, flipping him onto his back. She would be a worthy mate for any  
Alpha male.

He saw the mistake the wolves had made and a plan formed immediately. They had not encircled he and Rose completely; there was an opening! If he could maneuver into position; or let Rory think he was forcing him into a corner. One last chance for he and Rose!

"If you want her, you have to go through me!" Scooby growled; he had gotten the position he wanted and thrown down a defiant challenge he knew Rory wouldn't and couldn't ignore. Rory answered with his own howl, filled with rage and pain. He charged. Scooby rose up on his hind legs, exposing his neck. The temptation was too much for Rory; he jumped into the air aiming for Scooby's neck. He realized his mistake too late.

Scooby dropped low, immediately springing back up underneath Rory, his jaws clamping onto Rory's fore paw. Rory gave a shrill shriek of pain as the sound of crushed bone and the realization that his time as the Alpha wolf had come to an end. This realization was the least of Rory's problems.

In real time the following was measured in seconds; for Rory it took an eternity, literally. With Scooby's feet firmly planted, Rory was flipped, his hind quarters striking the rocky outcrop first. Rory had stood there himself, coming down off the outcrop only after the trap had been sprung. None of the other wolves had thought to fill the gap.

The pain from his broken paw and now from his hind quarters was excruciating but lasted only a second as his spine was smashed, killing all feeling. This was a hidden blessing as his neck landed on the outcrop at an unusual angle, snapping his neck in an instant. He was dead before his limp body slid into the snow.

Scooby reared back his head, his howl of victory echoed across the valley below and then he was hit by Rose.

"I don't know how you did it, only that you did!" Her yelped in joy at the outcome of the battle.

"Do you think I took any pleasure in what I just did?" He snarled, "I did what I had to do, nothing more." That _something _was no longer needed and slowly receded, coiled for the next time it was needed. Both Scooby and Rose looked around the circle of wolves; each wolf had rolled onto their backs, feet in the air. Rose followed their example.

"What's going on?" Scooby wondered. Rose came to her feet before answering.

"It's a wolf's way of surrendering. They, and I, are acknowledging you as their new leader. Scooby, _you_ are the new Alpha, _we _are the new Alpha pair, if you wish it."

"They can choose who their next leader will be, I want nothing to do with it. I'm going home, you can stay if you wish." Rose watched as Scooby began to limp away, the wolves parting, allowing him to pass.

"Why did you do it...put yourself in danger like that?" He stopped at her voice. She ran to stand beside him.

"He didn't seem to be the type to talk over a large pizza with double cheese." Scooby looked back at the limp form of the wolf, "You coming or staying?"

"I said I'd show you the way and I will. Besides, you'd just get yourself lost again." They left the circle of wolves together. "We'll have to change your name you know. That wound is going to leave a scar. I think that will be your new name...Scar sounds so wolfish don't you think?"

Scooby's limp had grown worse. Rose led him to the hiding place she knew of close by.

"You need to rest, Scooby. This place you seek isn't far, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

**In the coming years, a story grew; of a brave dog who, for the sake of his mate, fought overwhelming odds to become a honorary wolf, an Alpha wolf. The story is told only in winter time when the snow is deep and blankets the land, never at any other time of the year.

When new pups are old enough to join the pack, or go out on their own, they gather around the pack and the Alpha couple tells the story, they are told that if they are pure of heart, they too may become as brave and noble as one Scooby Doo, the dog that became a wolf. A few young wolves, (and some older wolves who know their time is near), take up the quest.

So if you see a wolf that has traveled down from the high reaches where the snow is deep, do not be afraid, they are only on the quest, in search of this thing called a large pizza with double cheese.**


	7. Chapter 7

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Seven: The Disappearing Napkin

As Scooby and Rose fight for their lives...

The guys hadn't returned when Daphne insisted on changing into their ski outfits and checking out the slopes.

"We'll do the bunny slopes first," Velma heard Daphne say, "I need to see what you remember and what we need to work on." Daphne, dressed in her purple ski outerwear, stuck her head into the bedroom.

"At least I won't have to go through the indignity of another ski school." Velma murmured. At her age she would most likely be the oldest pupil in the school; she followed Daphne outside where they put on their boots and skis. Betty pointed out the trail to the resort which proved to be easy and Velma found herself actually enjoying being outside. She and Daphne quickly made their way to the lifts.

"Do you want to try Floppsy or Peter Cottontail first." Daphne pointed out the choices.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Velma asked as they waited their turn. "I guess I'll have to do the Peter Cottontail before you promote me."

"Yes, I am. It's not often I get to give you orders and you have to do what I say," Daphne laughed, "your turn, you go first and I'll follow."

"Yeah, watching every mistake I make."

"That's what instructors do." Laughing, Daphne pointed at the chosen slope.

Velma looked down the slope, "I can't believe I'm doing this; this breaks at least ten laws of physics---except gravity! AAAAYYYYEEEE!"

'I'm going to feel this tomorrow' she thought, feeling her leg muscles tightening up but at the end of her first run she was smiling when she stepped off the path to make room for Daphne.

"Not bad," Daphne said as she skied smoothly to a stop beside Velma, "for a beginner. Let's go back up, I'll give you a few pointers on the way."

Velma's second run was much better; her muscles began to flex rather than tightening into knots. By her third run she was listening to her skis gliding over the snow. She saw Fred and Shaggy waiting at the bottom of the slope. She couldn't see Scooby and the way Shaggy was fidgeting, the news wouldn't be good. Her stop wasn't exactly smooth but at least she hadn't run the guys over and ended in a big pile up.

"Fred and I thought you'd be ready for a break---that soup sure smells good" Shaggy rubbed his stomach.

"I'm ready but I guess that's up to my ski instructor" smiled Velma accepting Shaggy's warm kiss on her cold cheek. "She's been driving me pretty hard. No news about Scooby?" Shaggy only shook his head negatively.

Daphne showered her friends with a flurry of snow, coming to a smooth stop in front of Fred, presenting her cheek for a kiss, "I'll take one of those" she laughed. "Velms, that was very good. I think we can officially promote you to the Blue Square slopes."

"Could we break for some soup and something hot to drink?" Velma felt like she was back in grammar school having to ask to be excused to 'go down the hall'. She was almost expecting Daphne to whip out a hall pass, "Nothing new about Scooby, Daph."

"I was about to suggest that very thing, you've earned it. There is a little cafe half way up the slopes. Let's have our break there, then Velma and I can hit the Blue Squares and you guys can try the bunny slopes."

The soup was steaming hot and flavorful; two bowls disappeared quickly. "Let's go Fred, we can get a run in and meet Shaggy and Velma on our way back. Velms has earned a longer break."

"But I'm not fin..." Fred protested, "OUCH! Well, I guess I am finished." his ribs hurt after the jab from Daphne.

After Daphne and Fred had left to catch the next lift, Velma headed to the counter to replenish their cups of hot cider. The cafe was busy and Velma had to side step to prevent bumping into a man who barged past her on his way out. She caught sight of Shaggy who was leaning over the table concentrating on what he was doing. Velma could see that he had borrowed a pencil and was quickly drawing on the napkin. His hands would fly over the napkin for a while then slow only to speed up once again.

Velma set the hot cider in front of Shaggy, sliding into the seat beside him. "What are you doing...may I see?" she asked.

"When I'm done" he replied, concentrating on getting a line just right. From her seat she could see that Shaggy had divided the napkin in half horizontally, making room for two drawings. They were very good for a pencil on napkin and done hurriedly.

Naturally they were ski scenes; the top one was her coming downhill, snow flying up to her knees. He had even added her namesake glasses behind her goggles. He couldn't show Daphne's red hair with a pencil but there was no mistaking the graceful skier just behind and to the left of Velma. At least he had the decency not to do one where she had fallen.

The bottom picture, made her gasp silently. It showed Shaggy watching as Velma skied _away. _There were tears visible in Shaggy's eyes.

"I knew you could draw but not like this (1). They are beautiful. But why the tears?"

He reached over, taking her hand, looking into those maple syrup colored eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago (2). "It's my second voice, I draw what I can't say. Velma, Sweet Pea, the tears are because I feel like I'm loosing you and I don't know what to do about it."

"Oh Shaggy, you aren't loosing me. Can you forgive me, my darling... have I been such a pain in the neck that you would even think such thoughts?"

"Actually Sweet Pea, I was thinking of an area a little lower. We all have been worried about you."

"The passing of Aunt Abby hit me harder than any one realized, including me. I love you right now, this moment, more than ever. Shaggy, I know you are worried about Scooby, we all are. I think you were sent to me to be my guardian angel when I needed someone. I think the same is true for Scooby...now, let's finish this delicious cider then go skiing, I don't think we need to wait for Daphne and Fred. If I know Daph..." she didn't have to finish the thought.

Shaggy never saw the napkin disappear into a zippered pocket of Velma's ski outfit. The napkin would be transferred to her suitcase later and eventually end up in her Rosewood treasure box along with the love letters Shaggy had written her and other treasures from their dating and marriage.

(1) littlebixuit in her story "All I am is me"

(2) M. Night Wolfalona in his story "Sandalwood and Maple Syrup"


	8. Chapter 8

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Eight: Night and Day

"I don't want you overdoing it this first day," Daphne said to Velma when she and Shaggy caught up with Fred and Daphne, "plenty of skiing time tomorrow. One trip down Hemlock then we'll head to the B and B for some rest. Doctor said he wanted you in a hot tub and I think that's a good idea. We can come back and take in the apres ski scene."

As Tom had promised, Hemlock was challenging without being overwhelming and Velma and the gang enjoyed the last run. Velma did have a problem with the moguls, being dumped once but at least it hadn't been a yard sale.

"You'll do better tomorrow," Daphne helped Velma up, "come on, that hot tub is sounding better and better."

Velma agreed, even if she wasn't looking forward to sitting in a hot tub and being compared to Daphne. She was feeling the effects of skiing, her leg muscles felt heavy and sore, maybe the hot water would feel good. Besides, with "doctor's orders" behind her, Daphne would accept no excuses unless Velma broke her leg.

Velma had found a pretty one piece swim suit with a flowered pattern and one over the shoulder strap that accented her curves without drawing attention to her small frame. With the idea of being first in the hot tub, (she wanted some time alone to think), she slipped her suit on under her apres ski clothing.

The resort offered lockers for its guests; the gang took advantage of this service so they wouldn't have to go back to the Baxter's to change from swimsuits to more appropriate apres ski clothing. Velma stripped off her outer clothing and was indeed the first to enter the hot tub area.

Located in a large separate room, it was encased in windows to allow spectacular views of the mountain while relaxing in the bubbling water. Surprisingly, there were only a few couples and several singles in the hot tub when Velma stepped into the hot water.

Locating a seat, Velma sat down and stretched her aching legs, already feeling the bubbles relaxing her sore muscles. She closed her eyes, leaned back and thought this had indeed been a good idea. She had wanted some time to reflect on today and why Tom Baxter would want her on Hemlock and Sky Line.

Hemlock had been challenging but she knew she would have to conquer the slope if she was to improve and become a better skier. She was lost in this series of thoughts when she heard some one say, "Hey, pretty lady, may I sit here?"

Velma opened one eye to see Shaggy standing over her. "Of course handsome, I've kept this seat warm just for you. Where are Fred and Daph?"

"Right here, how's the water?" Fred held Daphne's hand, assisting her into the hot tub.

"warm and relaxing, thank you Daph for insisting on this; good idea...Daph, I do have a question, what was that bump that spilled me?"

"Those bumps are called moguls. They're made up of ski instructors who volunteer to be a mogul for the day. They're there to help new skiers to become better skiers." Fred, Velma, and Shaggy looked at Daphne unbelievingly but dared not say anything.

"What? It's true, don't you believe me?"

"Oh, sure!" they said together but couldn't look her in the eyes...before all four started laughing.

After taking advantage of the resorts shower facilities, the four dressed and met for dinner at the resorts restaurant. Nothing fancy here, but the food was excellent with good service. Their waiter suggested they take advantage of the lounge; live music for dancing or just relaxing after dinner.

-------------Xxxxxx

When Velma woke the next morning, it was like night and day. She had come to this B and B depressed, mad at the world and Aunt Abby for leaving her. This morning she felt...'relaxed, that's how I feel' Velma thought, 'not just physically but totally relaxed'. She felt Shaggy move beside her, a movement that told of a restless night.

"you awake?' she whispered, cuddling close and placing her arm over his chest.

"Yeah...you?"

"No, I'm sound asleep. Thank you for what you said last night."

While at the lounge, an unordered drink had arrived, the waiter saying it was from a gentleman admirer.

"Not jealous are you?" Velma had asked Shaggy. "Not at all, I take it as a compliment, that someone thinks you are as beautiful as I do." Velma had sent the drink back, "Tell the gentleman thanks but no thanks."

"Just telling the truth," he lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"You missed, want to try again?" He didn't miss the second time.

---------Xxxxxx

Shaggy wasn't the only one to have a restless night. Scooby's shoulder had pained him to the point that sleep eluded him until pure exhaustion had taken over. The sun had risen several hours before Scooby opened one eye to find Rose sitting peacefully at the entrance of their lair. He rose and walked slowly toward this wolf, whose eyes had captivated him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Scooby sat beside her.

"You hadn't slept. You needed the rest. Besides, you're kinda cute when you're asleep." She nudged him, careful of his wounded shoulder.

"How much further?" Scooby inquired.

"Not far, but we'll take it slow and easy. Are you up to it or would you like to rest a while before starting?" His answer would determine if she went hunting or not. She knew that he needed to eat something but his digestive system would probably reject any thing she could catch. She hadn't eaten since finding Scooby on the trail and would have to hunt before long regardless.

"Where ever my Master is, there is my home. I want to go home."

"Then let's get to it." She rose and with Scooby walking gingerly beside her, started the days journey. She saw but ignored the shadows that kept pace on either side of their trail. The shadows were no longer enemies, but wolves that flanked their passage. They would have no unwanted surprises with this provisional guard. Travel was slow with many stops to let Scooby rest.

Rose was surprised when she saw a wolf coming toward them. She could tell as he grew closer that he was an older male and big enough to cause her a lot of trouble; if trouble was on his mind. Just as a precaution, she stepped in front of Scooby.

"I came to warn you, there is a blockage across the trail ahead," the wolf announced, Rose relaxed her guard, "My friends will be honored to show Scar and his Lady a way around."

"I was about to start downward. I need to get him to 'High Reaches' and help. Do you know the way?" Her voice quivered.

"I know the way, Lady. I knew your mate, Blaze. My name is Dom. Scar, if you ever need help, my friends and I will be at your disposal." He turned his attention to Rose, "The trail will be well marked." He turned and was gone.

The trail left by Dom and his friends was well marked; picking the easiest path to accommodate Scar's wounded shoulder. It was mid afternoon when Rose stopped and sat, waiting for Scar to find a comfortable position.

"Your home, 'High Reaches', is just over that rise. This is where I must leave you."

"So it ends here, eh Bright Eyes? Sure you wouldn't like to come with me?"

"I'm sure. Your life is over that rise, mine is here."

She stood and watched as Scar limped slowly toward the rise. She continued to watch until she saw him begin the laborious climb up the rise, disappearing from view; she turned and began to hunt, she was hungry from not eating since this journey had begun.

It was Christmas Eve.


	9. Chapter 9

Requiem for a Wolf

Chapter Nine: Velma Goes Shopping

After a quick shower, getting dressed for the day, the four friends met for a hearty breakfast prepared by Betty.

"I don't know if I can ski today, I am stuffed. Those pancakes were delicious, I want your secret ingredient." Velma watched as Shaggy placed the last bite of his pancake in his mouth.

"I'm glad you liked them but it's no secret really. Just add a cap full of vanilla to the batter." A smiling Betty placed a plate in front of Tom, "There's plenty more if any one wants more."

"No more, I think I'm going to need a crane just to get out of this chair." Shaggy took a sip of the hot strong coffee.

"What?! Shaggy isn't hungry? Fred, call the hospital, Shaggy has to be sick." Daphne laughed and everyone joined in on the joke. "Velma, tomorrow is Christmas so why don't we take tomorrow off, _if_ you work hard today?"

Velma wasn't really listening; she was watching her husband. 'I wouldn't change a thing,' she thought.

They had basically grown up together, going through school together; they had shared all the childhood diseases. She had watched her best friend change over the years, running away from anything and everything, (he had even freaked out at his own shadow one time), to becoming a man and asking her to marry him. Of course, she had had her own commitment and rejection issues to face before she could say "Yes!" to his proposal. She had never regretted that decision, he was the most loving, caring husband she had always dreamed of.

And there was Daphne, the one she had gone to for 'girl talk'. Most people thought of Daphne as the red headed, danger prone, air head but she was someone who could keep a secret. And some things were best kept secret between girls.

And there was Fred...

Right now Daphne was talking about...Christmas was tomorrow! And they had left all their presents back in Coolsville with the plan to open them when they returned home.

"Velma, are you listening to me?" Her head jerked, coming back to reality when what Daphne was saying finally sunk in.

"Yes Daph, but I have other plans, I meant what I said. I'm not skiing today or tomorrow. The doctor said to rest and that's exactly what I'm going to do---I'm going shopping!"

Tom and Betty Baxter didn't know about Velma's reluctance to shop so didn't understand the dropped jaws around the table.

"You don't even like to shop," Daphne broke the brief silence, "Close your mouth, Fred."

'I'm going shopping...alone." Velma had firmly shut the door to any further discussion on the subject.

"Getting Velma to shop isn't pretty; it's done with a lot of yelling and screaming---and that's the sales personnel!" Daphne said after Velma had left the room and out of hearing.

"I think you've missed the most important point Daph," Shaggy sipped his coffee before continuing, "she never goes shopping alone."

"And you're going to sit there and do nothing?" She quipped, hand on her hip.

"No, I think I'll have another pancake and a refill of this delicious coffee."

--------Xxxxxx

It was hours later when Velma returned to the B and B. She entered the library/study when she heard "Come in" answer her soft knock.

"Well Velma, enjoy your shopping?" Tom indicated the gaily wrapped package she carried. He carefully sat the yellowed piece of paper he had been studying to the side. Velma took a chair in front of the old desk.

"Yes," she replied, "very enjoyable and successful. This is for you." She handed the package to him.

"A present for me? There was no need for that, although I appreciate the thought. Betty and I usually wait until our guests leave, then open our presents." he explained.

"my family opened presents on Christmas morning but I was allowed to open one on Christmas Eve; usually ended up being new pajamas---boring, but I looked forward to it each year. If you wanted to open it now, I wouldn't mind. I only hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Tom opened the package to see an Italian Cortina pipe and a package of his favorite pipe tobacco. "How did you know? Of course, Betty, right?"

"She suggested it."

"Thank you, I usually have a pipe before retiring for the night. I'll try my new pipe tonight."

"Tom, there is something I want to ask."

It took twenty minutes before she left the study.

------------Xxxxxx

After an early dinner, everyone had drifted into the living room to enjoy the flickering light from the fireplace. Shaggy and Velma had commandeered one end of the sofa. Steam drifted lazily from the hot drinks sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"We'll have some snow before morning." Tom was saying when he was interrupted by a weak bark.

"Scooby! I'd know that bark anywhere!" Shaggy jumped up and ran for the door, closely followed by his friends. They weren't dressed for the cold that nipped at their cheeks and noses but that didn't stop them from rushing outside. Tom thought to turn on the large spotlight before he and Betty stepped out onto the porch.

"Scooby! It is you!" Shaggy hugged his best friend, hot tears running down his cheeks.

"Tom, is there a vet near by? Scooby is hurt pretty bad." He brought his hand away from Scooby's shoulder, showing it to Velma. It was covered with blood.

"Not this late, but I have an idea. Let me make a call." Tom retreated back inside.

Fred nudged Daphne's arm indicating they too should go back inside. Daphne looked questioningly at Fred then realizing what he intended, followed him, taking their coats from the hall closet.

"Shaggy, I think Scooby has brought a friend." Velma nodded into the dark. Shaggy followed her gaze to see a wolf standing at the edge of the snow covered lawn.

"Shaggy," Tom stepped back out onto the porch, "there is an emergency pet hospital in town with a vet on call. I called and they're waiting for us. Betty, will you be okay by yourself a while, I'll have to go to show them the way?"

"Of course Tom, go on with you. I'll leave the lights on for you."

Fred and Daphne returned, handing their coats to Shaggy and Velma. "I'll get the van warmed up," Fred hurried toward the van as Scooby broke away from Shaggy's hug to limp as quickly as his shoulder would allow back to Rose.

"Bright Eyes! You did come!"

"I thought I'd better make sure you didn't get lost! Who's the runt?"

"I wouldn't let Velma hear you call her that...not if you want to stay healthy. She's my mistress, Shaggy's mate."

"Oops! Stuck my paw in a trap with that one didn't I?"

"Be here when I get back?" Shaggy said hopefully.

"I'll wait for you." She waited while Scooby limped back to be picked up by Shaggy and placed in the van. Every one piled into the van; Rose watched as it pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road. She melted back into the dark, laid down and flipped her tail over her nose. Her eyes didn't close as she watched the house and waited for Scar's return.


	10. Chapter 10

Requiem For a Wolf

Chapter Ten: No Place Like Home

Betty Baxter looked at Rose as the wolf disappeared back into the dark. "Well, I'll be!" She exclaimed. She went back inside, returning with the remains of the nights chicken dinner, sitting it on the bottom step.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days. If you eat this, I won't have to save it for tomorrow or throw it out." She said to the wolf. Pulling her coat tighter around her neck, she selected a chair on the porch, and waited.

Rose's ears perked up at the smell of the chicken. Her earlier attempt at hunting had gone unrewarded and the rumbling from her midsection emphasized that fact. She rose, slipping out onto the lawn.

Driven by a hunger strong enough to over ride caution and the smell of the woman sitting nearby and the accompanying fear, she moved slowly forward, ready to bolt at the slightest movement.

She sniffed the chicken and when she didn't detect any thing wrong, grabbed a chunk of chicken and ran back to the safety of the bushes. The chicken tasted so good, juices ran over her muzzle, dripping into the snow. She devoured every crumb quickly, licking the cold juices that had dropped into the snow. The chicken had eased her hunger but yet her mid section grumbled; demanding more but the only source was sitting beside the woman. The woman disappeared inside the house, returning shortly. Rose saw her put something in the platter of chicken.

The enticing smell of the chicken lured her to creep forward until she stood in front of the platter of chicken, now cold but smelling so delicious. The gravy the woman had added to the chicken was warm, sending flumes of steam into the air. She looked at the chicken then at the woman then back again at the chicken.

The chicken never stood a chance.

---------Xxxxxx

"_We're open all night," The pimply faced kid looked bored, Stifling a yawn. "What can I getcha?"_

_Scooby couldn't believe his luck! An all night pizza joint! The kid didn't appear to be surprised that he was taking an order from a talking dog._

"_Two large, double cheese."_

While Rose was devouring the chicken and gravy, Scooby lay dreaming of an all night pizza joint on an examining table at the emergency pet hospital. Two doctors stood over the sleeping dog. Dr. Richardson, lead veterinarian on duty tonight, observed Dr. David Case as he expertly placed the drain tube into the wound, stitching it into place. Selecting another needle, he began placing the sutures in place, closing the wound.  
The dog had arrived over an hour ago, Dr. Case had ordered anesthesia. When the dog was asleep, the aides cleaned the wound, preparing the area for the doctors.

This wasn't the first time Dr. Richardson had worked with the second year intern. Dr. Case was going to make a good veterinarian. He was smart, efficient and had a caring heart for his patients. If he was deficient in any area it was with his people skills. Dr. Richardson had considered taking Dr. Case on as his assistant after he finished this year of internship; the glaring lack of sympathy for the humans involved had caused him to defer the decision.

"That should do it." Dr. Case tied off the last suture, "Alice can do the bandaging."

'Yes, good job as far as the animal is concerned but what about the anxious owner in the waiting room?' Dr. Richardson waited for David to say something; when he didn't, he sighed, disappointed.

"Good job Dr. Case. Why don't you take a break and talk to the owner? I'm sure he'd like to know his pet is going to be okay." Dr. Richardson said instead, "we have plenty of room if you want to keep the dog overnight...for observation."

"Very well." Dr. Case glared at the other doctor, ripping the gloves off his hands, "It was a good thing he was in good shape, looks like he's had a rough couple of days. _If_ what we were told is correct."

"You doubt the owners statement that he ran off?" Dr. Richardson looked unbelievingly at Dr. Case.

"It wouldn't be the first time..." Dr. Case walked away.

--------Xxxxxx

"Mr. Rogers?" Dr. Case walked into the waiting room. It wasn't crowded, only a few people waiting.

"I'm Mr. Rogers," Shaggy said, "but every one calls me Shaggy. How is Scooby?" Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne gathered in front of the doctor, their apprehension apparent.

"I'm Dr. Case, _Mr._ Rogers, Scooby will be okay. He's coming out of the anesthesia now."

Dr. Richardson had followed, listening to the exchange before entering the waiting room; maybe it was time to give Dr. Case a lesson in 'people 101'.

"I'm Dr. Richardson, I assisted Dr. Case. I can assure you that Scooby Doo is resting comfortably."

Velma had taken an immediate disliking to this Dr. Case and didn't care if he knew it or not.

"_Dr._ Case, does the name 'Scooby Doo' sound familiar. He's been in the papers and on TV." Sarcasm dripping with her words.

"I don't have time to read papers _or_ watch TV, Miss." he replied, biting back the thought that he detested people who used notoriety to get preferential treatment. Dr. Richardson thought this would be a good time to step in before Dr. Case got decked.

"It's _Mrs. _Rogers if I'm not mistaken. Dr. Case, perhaps you should take the time to read the papers; may I have the honor of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, and Mr. and Mrs. Jones, otherwise known as Mystery Inc or 'those meddling kids'." David Case didn't miss the order even if Dr. Richardson was smiling when he said it.

"We aren't kids any more, but we do meddle from time to time." The implication being that Velma would gladly do some meddling for Dr. Case. She didn't think he would like her idea of meddling.

"We are a little crowded tonight, I think he can go home after the anesthesia wears off. We did give him something for pain so he's going to be drowsy; what he needs now is rest and let his body recover. I'd like to see him in a few days to check the stitches and how well he's healing. We will have to remove the drain tube at that time." Dr. Case looked nervously from Velma to include the others.

'Not the best, but at least he didn't get punched,' Dr. Richardson admitted, 'It's a start.'

--------Xxxxxx

It had begun to snow, fluffy flakes drifted down to give the lawn a fresh coating. It was almost midnight when the van pulled into the driveway and parked. Two brown eyes watched as the woman opened the door to the house and everyone tumbled out of the van. They watched as Scar's master and a blond headed man carried a limp Scar into the house. Her ears perked up when she heard the woman say something; she stepped out of the bushes, every sense alert.

"Tom, let the guys get Scooby settled. I want to show you something."

"What you want to show me?" Tom put his arms around his wife.

"Take a look at that 'wolf'. If that isn't one of Duke and duchess's pups, I'll eat my Sunday-go-to meeting hat!"

You mean...can't be Betty, she's been gone for two years!"


	11. Chapter 11

Requiem For a Wolf

Chapter Eleven: The Lady Rose

The Pine trees that flanked the home wore a mantle of white; the moon shown on each to give a bluish tinge that gave the appearance of nature's Christmas trees.

Tom stepped off the porch, making his way slowly and carefully down the steps; only when the snow crunched under his boots did Rose turn and disappear back into the undergrowth.

"let's go inside, guess I know where the chicken went," he smiled, holding the door for Betty. He stomped the accumulated snow from his boots and followed. Without saying anything, Betty went into the kitchen, returning with hot cider.

Shaggy went to Scooby to check on him; finding him sleeping comfortably, he joined Velma on the sofa, slipping his arm around her shoulder. Every one else selected seats, too keyed up to think of bed and sleep.

"I guess I should tell you the story," Tom began, accepting a cup of cider from Betty, "It was two years ago. I was having a pipe after dinner as usual. I needed to check on the dogs before retiring, we no longer keep dogs, you'll understand why. I went out to the kennels, put out fresh food and water. Guess I was in a hurry, absent minded or something, I'm sure to this day that I closed the gate.

"Any way, the next morning the gate was swinging in the breeze and one dog was missing. We asked around but no one had seen or heard anything." Here Tom's voice shook but he continued. "I hoped she would come home but eventually I gave up. I lost interest and when Duke and Duchess passed on from old age, I sold all the dogs, tore down the kennels. Betty and I opened this bed and breakfast."

If Tom planned to continue, he didn't have the chance as a scratching at the door was heard. Six pair of eyes looked at the door but it was Betty who motioned to Tom to remain sitting, going to the door.

Betty opened the door, Rose's body shook from fear but Scar was inside. With eyes wide, looking for any threat she took several steps inside this man-den. Not one of the men (or women) made a threatening move and seeing Scar laying in front of a warm fire, she started toward him.

"May I present The Lady Rose." Betty said. Rose, hearing her name, stopped, looking back at the woman that spoke, then continued her journey to lay beside Scar, placing her muzzle across his neck. Her eyes continued to flick from one to the other nervously.

"How you doing, Scar?" She could feel the steady beating of his heartbeat but he didn't respond. "Scar?"

"Welcome home, Rose," one eye came half way open, "I still...want to hear the last part...of your story. What really happened that day?"

She didn't want to tell because to tell would mean she would have to remember, relive that day! Face the fact that it was her fault. Now the quivering wasn't completely from being in this man-den. If it was any dog or wolf that asked, she would refuse but this was no ordinary dog. This was Scar, Scar who had fought for her life as well as his own. This was her Scar, if she was honest with her heart.

"I told you...we were hunting...came too far out of our usual range. I thought I saw something in a bush and went to investigate. The man with the gun heard me; I saw him, tried to move away but to move would create more noise, I was trapped as if I'd stepped into one of the man traps. My only chance was to stay still but a rabbit broke cover and ran in front of me. The man raised his gun and fired at the rabbit.

"Blaze knocked me out of the way, taking the bullet that would have hit me. He fell head first in the snow, dead at my paws. The rabbit ran away, the hunter was either lazy or maybe he thought he'd missed, either way he didn't investigate. I slipped away with the rabbit covering my movement."

"Shaggy, remember me saying I thought Scooby had a guardian angel? I think Lady Rose is that angel. She's beautiful."

"That's Velma," Scooby/Scar said, "she has just lost an aunt she loved very much. I think you two are feeling the same thing. Go to her, I think you two can help each other."

"One thing, Scar," Rose nipped his ear, "I want to hear more about that snow monster."

"When I'm feeling better, and I have a lot of stories."

"Scar...I..." but Scar had slipped back into a restful sleep.

It was probably the hardest thing Rose had done, harder than entering this man-den, harder than telling the last of the story of Blaze; she forced herself because it was something her Scar wanted her to do. She slipped to where Velma was sitting, resting her muzzle in Velma's lap, looking up into her eyes.

"I do have one question," Velma looked toward Tom, "why did you want me on Hemlock?" subconsciously her hand dropped to rub behind Rose's ear.

"Purely because Dr. Joe and I go back a long way," Tom laughed, "He said he wanted you to be on the intermediate slopes."

"So I was right!" Daphne exclaimed, "Dr Joe canceled his reservation for us!"

"Not at all, Daphne, He and his wife will be up in a few weeks. The family that had the reservation had to cancel because of a minor emergency." Turning to Velma, he said, "looks like she likes you," pointing at Rose. "You know, we don't have room for a dog that size with a bed and breakfast, would you consider taking her?"

"Oh, she's beautiful but I couldn't," she looked at Shaggy.

"I've got Scooby. If you want her...it's your decision." 'Thanks for the help' Velma thought.

"I'll have to think about it," she hedged.

It was early Christmas morning and every one suddenly felt the effects of a full day. Scooby was moved into Shaggy and Velma's room. Rose remained in the front room by the fire. 'Scar was right, this is better than sleeping in the snow' Rose thought.

---------Xxxxxx

Every one had drifted off to sleep. The howling of wolves woke Scooby from his slumber. The rest had done him a world of good; he was feeling much better and the medication wasn't making him feel sleepy any more. He moved over to the window, looking out at a world covered with snow. He felt Rose push the door open, sliding into the room to sit beside him.

She whimpered in fear at what Scooby had been watching. A wolf; big, muscular and a distinct white blaze from nose to forehead, stood in the yard. The wolf looked at each then turned to lope off into the forest. The snow was left undisturbed; no tracks disturbed the smooth blanket of white.

"Blaze?" Rose half whispered.

"Blaze knows you're home, he can rest now. So can you...Hey! Want to have some fun?"

"Knowing you, just what 'fun' are you talking about?"

"Follow me." Scooby cocked an ear, listening to the deep breathing of Shaggy and Velma as they slept wrapped in each others arms.

"one, two, three! Jump!" Scooby jumped on the bed, followed by Rose. Scooby started licking Shaggy's face; Rose wasn't about to do that!

"Wha...What!" Shaggy mumbled, roused from sleep in such a manner.

Velma had to fumble with finding her glasses before exclaiming, "Scooby? Rose? What's the idea?" Velma found herself looking into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen, (not counting Shaggy's). She wrapped Rose in a big bear hug, which scared Rose; this was the threat she had been weary of! She tried to back away, tried to wiggle out of the grasp that was holding her. She began to calm down when she listened to the words being whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home, my Lady Rose! Welcome home, My Lady Rose"

When Rose was calm, Velma reached to take Shaggy's hand, "What are going to do with two dogs?"

"Buy a bigger house?"

"Yeah, I guess so, one with a nursery."

"You're not..." a pleasantly surprised Shaggy stammered.

"No, not yet but the day is just starting...Merry Christmas Shaggy."

"Merry Christmas, Vel."

Two dogs spent the rest of the morning out in the front room in front of a very warm and comfortable fire.

The End?

A/N : If you would like to have another Scooby and Rose story please add your request with your review.

Note on Chapter 9: There is a little mystery for you. Velma says she's going shopping alone, while Shaggy says she never shops alone. Velma said she wasn't going skiing that day and we know she doesn't drive the van. So the mystery is: who did Velma go shopping with?

Note on wolf behavior: I have Rory splitting the pack, half herding their prey while the other half waits. This is consistent with wolf behavior. The half that waits is rested while their prey will be spent and an easier kill.

Lastly, on Rose. Would she go into the man-den as she calls the house. In time, but probably not as soon as in the story. Dogs have memories much like their human counterparts, long term and short term. It is believed by experts studying such things, that dogs long term memories can be as long as ten years. Rose, on hearing her name may have made the connection plus love can make us do unusual things...Right?


End file.
